walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Anne Lockhart
Anne Lockhart (born Anne Kathleen Maloney on September 6, 1953) is an American (USA) actor. She played the character of Sheba in the original Battlestar Galactica. Biography Born in New York, NY, to parents June Lockhart and Dr. John Maloney, Lockhart was raised in Brentwood, California. She is a fourth generation performer; Her great-grandfather, John Coates Lockhart, was a professional concert singer, and was once in the 48th Highlanders' regimental band as well as the Kilties Band in Canada. Her grandfather, Gene Lockhart and grandmother, Kathleen Lockhart both acted as well. They appeared together along with her mother June Lockhart in the original 1938 MGM classic, A Christmas Carol. Her mother is most well known from the television series Lassie and Lost in Space. In 1986 she married assistant director Adam C. Taylor, the son of actor Buck Taylor Gunsmoke), and grandson of actor Dub Taylor. They had two children, Carly and Zane. Adam died in an accident in 1994. Anne is an expert equestrian. She was won championships in cutting, reining, team penning, and barrel racing. In 1983, she helped found Pro-Celebrity Rodeos, a children's charity that has raised over 5 million dollars. She currently lives in Southern California. Most of her time is now spent with family, doing voice work, and raising money for her children's charity though rodeos and convention appearances. She appears regularly with the Kingsmen Shakespeare Festival in Thousand Oaks, California, which she helped found in the 1990's as well as with the Santa Susana Repertore Theatre Company. She has said that she loves live acting, and really enjoys doing Shakespeare. Some of her favourite roles were "Mrs. Cratchit" in A Christmas Carol, "Calpurnia" in Julius Caesar, "the Nurse" in Romeo and Juliet, "Mistress Quickly" in The Merry Wives of Windsor, and "Queen Margaret" in King Richard III. Early career Lockhart's career started at a very young age. Her first role was at age four, when she starred in T is for Tumbleweed. This short subject film was nominated for an academy award. She spent time with her mother around the set, where she would learn about the workings of the business. Lockhart even appeared in several episodes of Lassie. Her first movie was "Dora" in Jory in 1972. At age 18, she played the daughter of Joan Crawford in 1972 television series The Sixth Sense. It was Joan's last acting appearance. A popular rumor is that Anne turned down the role of "Laurie Strode" in John Carpenter's 1978 thriller Halloween, which was later cast for Jaime Lee Curtis. Mr. Carpenter says that he wanted her for the role, but that she turned it down. Anne does not remember being being contacted by John Carpenter, nor being offered the role. It is possible that one of her agents turned it down on her behalf without telling her. She was initially chosen by Glen Larson, who sent her a very preliminary script, for a role in the 1978 television series Battlestar Galactica. She rejected the role initially, as the character wasn't that strong. Later, Glen wrote a new part just for her, with a much stronger character named "Sheba". After reading the first 25 pages of the script "The Living Legend", she accepted immediately. The show ran for one season. She was a favourite of Glen Larson, and appeared in many of his other television series including The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries, B.J. and the Bear, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (where she played two characters, "Jennifer/Leila Markeson"), The Fall Guy, Knight Rider and Airwolf. She did two episodes of Magnum P.I.: in one episode she plays the younger version of her mother's character, in the other she plays a younger version of herself. Later career Lockhart reunited with Noah Hathaway (who played "Boxey" in Battlestar Galactica) in the movie Troll (1986), which also included her mother (June turns into Anne during the movie). She reunited with Donald Bellisario (Battlestar Galactica's producer and writer) in episodes of Airwolf, Quantum Leap and JAG. Anne worked again with Dirk Benedict (who played "Starbuck" in Battlestar Galactica) as "Sylvie" in his movie Cahoots (2001) which she also co-produced. They also worked together on a theatre production of The War of the Worlds, which Anne produced and won a REP Award for "Best Production of a Drama" (1998). She appeared as the sister of another Battlestar Galactica alumni, Jane Seymour (who played "Serina") in Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. She starred with Desi Arnaz Jr. (son of Desi Arnaz and Lucille Ball), Melanie Griffith and Robert Carradine in the movie Joyride (1977), and co-starred with Michael Moriarty in the horror movie The Dark Tower (1987). She appeared with Star Trek actors George Takei (Sulu) and James Doohan (Scotty), as well as Randy Quaid in the monster spoof Bug Busters (1998). Most recently, she played "Miss Connors" in the 2004 movie Big Chuck, Little Chuck. Anne's other notable film work include Slashed Dreams, Just Tell Me You Love Me, Young Warriors, E.T., Risky Business, The Oasis, A Dog's Tale, Daybreak and Disconnected. Her other notable television credits include Happy Days, Barnaby Jones, Emergency, Police Story, CHiPs, The Incredible Hulk, Voyagers, Murder, She Wrote, New Love American Style, Simon & Simon, Walker, Texas Ranger and L.A. Heat. Anne has also done hundreds of commercials, including multiple spots for Crest Toothpaste, Hi Point Coffee, Shoney's, and McDonalds. She was also spokeswoman for KFC, Osco and Savon drugstores, as well as Acme, Skaggs, Star, and Buttery markets. Other commercials include Campbell's Soup, Joy Dishwashing Liquid, Polaroid Film, 7 UP, Folger's, Hertz and Embassy Suites. She is highly in demand providing voice work, having done over 100 television shows and movies. The movies include The Fifth Element, Starship Troopers, Back to the Future I and II, Antz, Prince of Egypt, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Predator II, Project X (where she impersonates chimps), The Rocketeer, The Three Musketeers, Lethal Weapon 3, Scenes From a Mall and Turner and Hooch and she recently did voice work for the new Disney animation Chicken Little. Television voicework include West Wing, the 2003 series Dragnet, The Cosby Mysteries, Diagnosis Murder, Goldie Gold'', Spider Man and His Amazing Friends and Thundarr the Barbarian.'' Category:People Category:Females Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Voice Actresses Category:American people Category:1950s births Category:1953 births Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Bolt Category:Tangled